


У вас будет художница [A paintress]

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Series: Mercy street (Улица милосердия) [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Aristocracy, Canon-Typical Violence, Family, Feminist Themes, Gen, Historical, Historical References, My OC - Freeform, OC, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Painting, Pre-Canon, The Rooks - Freeform, Victorian, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Ещё недавно в планах Рози были лишь две вещи: вопреки заветам «быть воспитанной леди» стать хоть сколько-нибудь известной художницей, возможно даже, не взяв себе мужского псевдонима, а также попробовать выдержать еженощные кошмары о смерти её дяди и тёти, оставивших ей в завещании поразительно много наследства, совсем как для собственных детей. Но все изменилось, как только в её жизнь ворвалась натурщица, которую прислала отвергнутая её семьёй кузина.





	У вас будет художница [A paintress]

**Author's Note:**

> Да, это та же самая Молли, что и в «Грозовом ударе» и здесь объясняется, как она стала тем кто есть да и вообще, целое родовое древо этого семейства. Хэдканоны на то, как расправлялись с ассассинами и до смерти Итана.  
> _____________________  
> Yes, this is Molly from the "Thunderous hit" and there explained how she became just a cocnie girl. Sorry for mistakes, I am not native speaker. Some headcanons about anothers assassins deaths.

_«Жили-были в семье три сестры ― младшая, что читала романы по ночам и грезила сбежать. Средняя, что делала вид, будто живет простой жизнью, чьи дети страшно радовали всю семью. И старшая, чья единственная дочь желала лишь одного ― рисовать так, чтобы её заметили в Лондоне...»_  
  
Первым пронзило мальца с оспинами на носу ― тот, наверное, успел исплакаться, не понимая, почему его словно ужалило под лопатку и что же это торчит из его груди. Телу сейчас было часов двадцать, не меньше ― рана была уже с лиловым оттенком. Рози уже научилась различать такое.

Но увы, привыкала она слишком долго ― до ушей Рози уже доносились споры Иви и Джейкоба, что «эта мисс» годится лишь для того чтобы рисовать и за свои деньги устроить приют для новичков, если Джейкоб примет над ней опекунство. А Рози помнила, как в висок тёти упёрлось дуло, а ещё ― как во время пыток мужа она молчала, даже когда его отрезанное ухо попытались бросить ей в лицо.

Горло младшему перерезали позже, когда на Эмилию не подействовали крики мужа о пощаде. Рози лишь потом поняла, какой ошибкой это было ― смотреть. Тогда она, зажав Петре рот, смотрела в потайной глазок на чердаке: хотелось запомнить тех, кто хотели выпытать что-то у её близких. Какое счастье, что Георг-младший оставался в своём пансионе и не знал, что случилось с его родителями!

 _«Младшая нашла себе мужа, которого не любили родные ― тот был богат, но ничуть не знатен. А потому она сбежала с ним в Лондон, родила дочь и больше не писала им писем. Лишь однажды её дочь рассказала мне, как долго надеялась, что мы всё же встретимся. Она вспомнила: я жалею, Петра, что ты тоже не застала её в живых. Мать Молли была моей первой натурщицей, пока накрепко не влюбилась в того ещё богатого дельца.»_  
  
Пожалуй, если бы не Молли, приславшая ей натурщицу, Розалия Кроудс ни за что бы не ухитрилась обрести столь удивительные связи, благодаря которым она теперь которое утро подряд пыталась преодолеть ноющую боль в груди и начать рисовать убитых в морге.

Бесси Кривой Нос ― так обозвали натурщицу, которой едва исполнилось пятнадцать ― была очень даже высокой. Боже, да у неё ещё толком не выросла грудь, чтобы уметь так развязно улыбаться. Первое, что она сделала, когда пришла в мастерскую Рози ― плюхнулась прямо на кофейный столик и стала грызть персики. Наверное, если бы не встреча с Молли, ругавшейся так, что у Рози от её выпадов на прохожих закладывало уши, она бы не смогла согнать её на кушетку.

― Всё равно у тебя лучше, ― жуя, говорила ей Бесси, ― Моя тётка вообще, хотела меня продать тому лысому, что держит булочную аж в Сити. А уж там — нужно не только раздеться ― надо ещё и на нём скакать...

В первый раз Рози лишь поморщилась, боясь узнавать, как так вышло, что кто-то продаёт своих дочерей и племянниц. Во второй ― переспросила, где живёт этот ублюдок. А в третий раз поняла, что только смерть этого подонка успокоит её, уже понявшую, как держит нужда ровесниц Бесси на улицах возле трактиров и борделей.

И именно тогда она вспомнила, почему её тётя всегда говорила, что бывает участь и похуже смерти. А ещё ― почему с десяток едва ли понятных тайн она доверила лично ей.

_«Средняя сестра была чужда мечтам, но все её серьёзные амбиции считались именно таковыми. Она вышла замуж за вроде бы приличного человека, хотя тот не особо любил появляться в высшем свете, была гораздо смелее и образованней, чем показывала это на людях и мастерски овладела искусством выставлять свою репутацию в наилучшем свете. Хотя... Да, Петра, я совсем не создана для столь же умелого притворства. Как бы ни пытались опутать слухами именно её ― всё у неё получалось замечательно. Тогда же, из-за неумения также легко лавировать среди этого змеиного клубка, я могла лишь скрываться в тени её способностей.»_

Пытаясь искать тех, кто могли бы без вреда для неё расшифровать сей знак, Рози всё ещё надеялась продавать свои картины, не прибегая к тем деньгам, что значились за её опекуном. А тем временем к ней уже приходили письма: всем нравилось, что единственная наследница имела не только счёт в банке, но и три неплохих дома, один из которых даже не сдавался в аренду. Как раз то, что требовалось от хорошей невесты, даже невзирая на её «дикие» увлечения. Конечно, именно тогда стало ясно, почему вдовая матушка не могла возражать своей сестре, хотя официально опекуном считался муж Эмилии Бретт.

Рози поняла, что мать, отзывающаяся о тёте в духе «любишь читать, как моя неугомонная сбежавшая сестра!» да пророчившая Рози её «позорную» судьбу, не знала многого. Ни про то, как младшая сестра устроилась, ни про то, что дети её старшей сестры были от разных отцов. До матери доходили лишь поразительно чинные и благопристойные новости, а никак не предупреждения, на которые она вечно намекала подросшей Рози.

Конечно, Рози сочла, что это случилось слишком поздно — поздно она сопоставила все возможные из подсказок тёти Эмилии, прибавив к ним ещё и некоторые свои выводы.

Но ведь информации было достаточно. И понять Рози тоже предстояло немало.

Например, что глазки на чердаке и из спальни в гостиную ― это не для того, чтобы подглядывать за маленькой Петрой во время пряток.

Или что подаренные красивые ножи, хорошая охотничья винтовка для отца — это не только прекрасные образцы для набросков. Конечно же, тот факт, что Рози ездила на охоту или бойко стреляла по мишеням, казался ей в юности лишь досадной манерой приличия, дабы не давать её окружению ещё больше поводов для сплетен.

Или что тётушка у неё не держала почти никаких слуг, даже кухарки или лакея ― только слишком острую на язык гувернантку, что порой дерзила тётушке так, словно никогда и не принадлежала к прислуге, не получая за это ничего, кроме пустых угроз вычесть из жалованья. И исчезнувшая, как только Петра сама научилась съедать свою кашу на завтрак. То, что она периодически появлялась рядом с тётушкой, хоть и в ином качестве, Рози поняла намного позже. Как впрочем и то, что эти появления случались далеко не по пустячным поводам.

Или что те, кто приходили позировать Рози в мастерскую, были совсем не известными лицами, из-за общения с которыми мать бы смягчилась и не смотрела так на свою сестру, потворствавшую «непристойному для девушки» рисованию с натуры. Матери Рози, должно быть, казалась той, что с помощью рисования ищет себе лишь дамского угодника, а в домике тётушки соблазняется ещё и на тех, кто жаждет остаться с ней наедине. Порой из-за упрёков матери Рози думала, что судьбы натурщиков, что улыбались из-за мольберта «госпоже Эмилии», волновали её гораздо меньше, сколько бы Рози ни твердила, что помимо рисования у неё было множество забот с Петрой и её старшим братцем, уже уехавшим в закрытый пансион для детей военных.

Тогда Рози многого не понимала, думая только о том, как будет учиться рисовать и с помощью своей прогрессивно настроенной тётушки поедет изучать живопись в Рим.

Только позже Рози осознала, что за независимостью и стальной волей Эмилии Бретт скрывалось нечто большее, чем воспитание преемницы или возмущавшие свет «возмутительные» взгляды на положение женщин. В слезах, что она молча выплакала по ней, было слишком много чувства вины ― ведь она так рано осталась не готова к иной жизни и всё поняла слишком поздно.

А ещё ― что сейф, внутри которого были лишь скромный кулон и письмо с неясными знаками, мог быть ключом к тому, за что Эмилия и Гарри Бретт без колебаний поплатились жизнями, не оставив Рози ни одного внятного ответа.

 _«Старшая из сёстёр явно хотела слыть примерной и скромной дочерью на фоне остальных: она была богобоязненна и молчалива, не любила лишних толков о ней и пеклась о своем благочестии настолько, что почти отреклась от себя. Почти ― потому что единственное, что она любила делать после смерти мужа, кроме, конечно, вышивки и наведения порядка где угодно — это показывать всем, что она справится и воспитает достойную дочь, которая ничем не опозорит свою семью. Всё вышло иначе, хотя после смерти средней сестры она протянула недолго ― кто-то называл это несчастным случаем, кто-то говорил, что дело в наследстве, кто-то думал, что у вдовы мог быть поклонник, чьё предложение о замужестве она опрометчиво отвергла.»_  

Рози не верила ни в одно из этих предположений. Да, матушка у неё была излишне активной, муштруя свою единственную домработницу. Но не настолько, чтобы полезть проверять пыль на отцовском шкафу, да ещё и тогда, когда они вовсе не ждали гостей. И не тогда, когда Бриджит ушла за покупками ― распекала мать всех служивших лично, дождавшись, когда её упрёки достигнут строго предназначенных им ушей, дабы не быть прозванной сварливой с прислугой или же слишком громкоголосой при дочери.

Неудивительно, что в десять лет Рози пыталась учиться готовке, боясь, что их покинет даже самая терпеливая кухарка. Конечно, это случилось ― но пять лет спустя и всего за пару лет до того, как тётя Эмилия бледнела, получая письма без обратного адреса.

В общем, когда ушла из дома и их перепуганная «проклятьем» домработница, Рози вспомнила, что не зря научилась хотя бы заваривать чай и знала где находится лучшая из пекарен. Деньгами распоряжалась она едва ли свободно, но выданного опекуном содержания всегда хватало на три вещи: искать тех, кто могли бы ей помочь с письмами тётушки, рисовать и ни за что не отказывать себе в еде. Этого Рози не могла перенести, даже если бы на ней остались последняя рубаха и чулки. Поэтому, живя без кухарки и пытаясь добиться больших сумм от опекуна, Рози училась ещё одной премудрости: радовать себя едой. Получалось не очень, зато то, что Рози продавала под псевдонимом, выходило всё лучше, каким бы неприятным занятием не считали это те люди, окружавшие её семью.

А Рози и впрямь рисовала далеко не весёлые картины. Лондон рядом с трущобами, нищие, голодный взгляд Бесс, нищая женщина, найденная под мостом с перерезанным до обнаженной трахеи горлом, девушка в красной куртке, тащившая на завод упиравшуюся малютку... Само знание о таких вещах свет вменил бы Рози в вину, осудив жажду открыть глаза на незримую боль Лондона. В книжке с недорогим переплётом «странная Розалия», как порой изъяснялись о ней в самых высокомерных кругах, хранила свою боль. Так её учила мать ― отмалчиваться. Так ей внушала тётушка — всё равно запечатлевать то, к чему она неравнодушна. Именно поэтому там остались страницы с недорисованными телами — Эмилия и её муж, матушка и её «нечаянно» свороченная шея. А вот слёзы Рози хотелось бы выплакать. Но она всё же молчала, не зная, как сложится её жизнь, если что-то обещавшая кузина появится ещё раз.

А потом просто наткнулась на Молли.

Та таскалась по рынку с пучком сена в руке, прося купить его за половину пенни. Когда получала деньги, впихивала в пиджаки купивших «всего лишь соломинку» какую-то странную листовку. Из написанного зоркая Рози углядела лишь «на крови нищих» и «долой порабощение заводами».

Именно ей, сидя в таверне, Рози и рассказала, что ищет тех, кто разбираются в пытках и угрозах. Опыт не позволил ей признаться Молли, что теперь она сирота, чьими деньгами распоряжается слишком странный джентльмен, а все её платья, на которые Молли кидала жадные взгляды, лишь для того, чтобы она «нашла себе мужа под стать», а не из любви к обновкам. Её опекун считал это важнее всех успехов, надеясь на щедрую награду от получившей эти деньги родни. Неудивительно, что Рози вообще предпочла скрыть от Молли свою обеспеченность вообще. Но пообещала себе, что найдёт способ им помочь. Когда разберётся, правда ли Молли нужны только её деньги.

А потом пришла Бесси, и Рози поняла, что хотела бы не только рисовать. Может быть, будь у неё деньги, она бы создала место, где такие как Бесси не боялись бы ни борделя, ни работного дома и могли бы просто жить. Хоть и как в казарме.

Бесси в ответ на её сожаление лишь рассмеялась и ответила, что такие места зовутся ночлежками и там бы она ночевала только без мужчин.

Поэтому для записки, адресованной Молли, уже нашлась посыльная. Рози не верила в успех.

И жизнь казалась ей серой, словно размазанный уголь на холсте. Кто ещё может это знать? Что это за тайны, о которых Эмилия Бретт просила не говорить вслух и доверить лишь тем, кто могли подтвердить свои слова тем, что достанут и расшифруют из сейфа?

Ещё не зная, как Молли умеет так лихо выкручиваться из самых сложных поручений, Рози снова возвращалась домой через черный ход. А утром её у крыльца встретила женщина в сапфировом капюшоне, представившаяся как Иви, и предложила «всё уладить», чтобы её опекуном стал более сведущий в делах человек. Рози бы пренебрегла приличиями и отказала ей войти, но женщина протянула ей перчатку с вышитым знаком.

  
Тем самым, что был в письме её тёти.

А потом дерзкий девиз из той части письма, которую Эмилия просила никому не показывать, оказался сначала в записке на пачке писем из запертого отделения. А женщина, что ждала её утром ― той, кто знала убийц Эмилии в лицо.

― Мы их устранили, — с достоинством кивнула она, забирая свой чай, говоря так, как будто речь шла о её достойной репутации, ― Я даже могу показать вам, где они жили. От вас же требуются некоторые обязательства. Во избежание, некоторых, кхм, превентивных мер.

За вежливой улыбкой мисс Фрай, как представилась незнакомка, скрывалось действительно целое соглашение. Никаких угроз в обмен на верность. Молчание в обмен на сведения. Нечто большее — только при «особенных» обстоятельствах.

― Вы расскажете, кем на самом деле была Эмилия Бретт? Что она скрывала? Почему вы не подоспели раньше?

― Ну что ж, начну с того, что вы должны знать, что год назад ваша тётушка, несмотря на то, что больше не хотела быть столь вовлечённой в наши дела, тесно сотрудничала с моим отцом. Насколько я поняла, их деловая переписка закончилась за полгода до его смерти. Полагаю, не по его воле.

Рози оставалось лишь одно — принять всё на веру. Хотя потом оказалась, что дело было в гораздо большем, чем просто тайные знаки, или (Иви недоумённо покосилась в ответ на такое предположение) не менее тайных обществах мистификаторов.

А пока ей поручили лишь одно ― привечать со светским видом их «проверенное знакомство».

***

На приставном столике уже лежало посеревшее лёгкое, разрезанное на куски, точно паштет на завтрак людоеда. А Рози, задерживая дыхание, пыталась зарисовать как можно больше: набросков могло и не хватить, а сегодня она обещала Иви уже три акварели с видами «убитых прихвостнями Старрика» семей.

― Так, ещё одного пытались утопить, ― отметил доктор, указывая на стол, ― Мисс Фрай, вам так видно мою работу? Не беспокойтесь, я могу найти ещё одну лампу, я понимаю, что скоро рассвет и...

― Лучше придвиньте лампу для этой леди, ― отозвалась та, ― Ей предстоит много работы.

Как всегда, когда Рози пыталась обличить излишнюю жестокость с помощью карандаша и бессменной книжечки для эскизов, Иви держалась в тени, в нужные моменты лишь кивая на секционный стол. Рози поправляла маску на лице и бралась за карандаш.

Почему-то чаще Иви обращала её внимание на перерезанные глотки. По правде говоря, Рози уже не раз хмурилась, думая, что она так делает нарочно: Джейкоб наверняка мог рассказать ей про смерть родителей. И уж тут мисс Фрай могла взяться за одну из самых важных, на её взгляд, вещей. А именно — приучать Рози к самым тяжёлым зрелищам, которые она могла бы застать после их «устранённых целей».

Конечно, они начинали с улиц. Сначала она смотрела издалека ― вот один труп (не похож на умерших дядю и тётю, не похож на малыша Филиппа, отмечала про себя Рози). Если не мешал запах ― она подходила ближе, стараясь вспоминать, что она спокойно стреляла в зайцев, что её тёте было под силу стрелять и в людей, но это было не страшно, Рози ведь её не боялась. Потом ― трупы утопленных в Темзе, при взрывах, первые попытки продать подобные зарисовки... А потом Рози якобы случайно попытались задавить лошадью прямо возле тёмной станции. Она успела увернуться, но в «Берту» её заводила уже Иви ― в ушах Рози до сих пор звучал цокот подков и звук выстрела из карманного пистолета, которым она всё же сумела воспользоваться. Конечно, её это не то чтобы спасло, но хотя бы помогло найти этого странного всадника.

― Раны и масть лошади тоже могут немало рассказать, ― поясняла ей Иви, ― А вам лучше остаться здесь и дать нам позаботиться о вашей племяннице. Сейчас ей нужно быть всё время на виду, пока она не найдёт себе пансион.

Рози лишь кивала, смотря Иви куда-то за спину. Как она могла такое допустить? Зачем она рисковала собой, зная, что больше некому будет позаботиться о Петре? Неужели она хочет, чтобы эти дети нашли свое пристанище где-нибудь в лачуге, как у Молли?

― Мисс Фрай... Вы никогда не думали, что я не хотела бы быть так сильно связанной с тем, о чём вы говорили? Это уже стоило жизни моим родным и я не знаю, как мне защитить тех, кто ещё живы.

Иви опустилась на кресло перед Рози:

― Тогда мне следует принести извинения. Не за то, что вы узнали, а за то, что я вас недооценивала. Я видела ваши картины и ружья. Я видела, как вы нетерпимы к чужому равнодушию, раз решили рассказать мне о своем желании обустроить ночлежку хотя бы для девушек-«Грачей» или иных женщин. Сегодня вы показали себя как та, что способна защитить не только себя саму, хотя в это не верится с первого взгляда. И поэтому я знаю, кем вы сможете здесь стать.

Рози не верила своей догадке:

― Вы предлагаете...

― ...Стать нашей художницей. Вестницей, которая проиллюстрирует то, на что мы способны. А остальные детали мы уладим.

И Рози ещё не знала, что это далеко не конец.

Что она ещё научится быть якобы гувернанткой, что именно её Иви сочтёт своим доверенным лицом, когда уедет в Индию, что Джейкоб найдёт её таланты достаточными, чтобы отплатить ей известностью в обмен на то, что она будет телохранительницей его сына, что скоро сможет действительно разумно распорядиться своими деньгами...

Тогда Рози ждала лишь убежища для себя и своих близких и права рисовать.

Но даже если вместо этого бы ей просто предложили рисовать нечто правдивое ― она бы согласилась. С не меньшей охотой.

**Author's Note:**

> Just be ready for next work — this is just a quick explanation about Rosie (Rosalia Crowds). You'll see her in the next work, but with my new OC, the someone, who never could believe in the help to her.


End file.
